


Who do you like more?

by itstobythetrashcan



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 2p Banana Bus Squad belongs to Kkeomu, 2p Vanoss and crew is gonna be in here, 2p Youtubers, Also check out Daily 2p BBS on tumblr their blog is amazing, Also some Canadian Bacon ship wHOOO HELL YES, Also they're like hybrids???, Different Dimensions, I dont know how to explain it good, I wouldnt say its that graphic??? Just punches and bleeding is all the violence this book will have, Ignore them - Freeform, Lets hope i dont screw up, M/M, Multi, Swearing is included, This is mainly focused on Canadian Bacon, You can see me hint at some of my ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstobythetrashcan/pseuds/itstobythetrashcan
Summary: "Can't we just, I don't know, throw him outside and never see him again?" Wildcat huffed almost angrily but not quite enough for him to have a temper tantrum.Vanoss sighed as he massaged his feathery head. "Then are you going to kick yourself outside as well? It'll only be fair since after all..He is you."





	1. Who is Zipcat?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, 2p Wildcat is called Zipcat (but is still called/named Tyler). Why I have no idea yet, maybe it's because he doesn't speak and if he does he doesn't get the right reaction? Who knows. But this fanfic will mainly focus on Canadian Bacon (Vanoss x Wildcat ) and if this goes well I might make another one but with Omegaverse. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what did I screw up on, etc. This is most likely not proof-read

Tyler woke up suddenly, gasping a small gasp then sat up and looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He continued this for about 10 minutes before calming his anxious self down. He sat in silence for about 20 minutes, his eyes blinking but mostly wide open as he stared into nothing before snapping himself into reality.

"Y - you need to stop this.. " Tyler said to himself as he gently got up and put his house slippers on. Then he slowly went to the door and put his hand on the door knob. He was about to turn it but stopped himself. He sighed shakily as he remembered the last time he went out of his room just to get a drink of water in the middle of the night only to bump into Vanoss and they had a talk, though not quite a friendly one.

He shuddered and then wondered if this is a good idea. Vanoss will probably give him no mercy with his punishment. Tyler felt his anxiety rocket through the roof, his hand slightly shaking on the door knob, the door knob shaking as well. Tyler snapped out of it, quickly taking his hand away and held it to his chest as he shook a bit. He felt his breathe come in and out slowly as he felt his body shimmer down to a shudder that would occur once and a while. 

He gulped and put a hand on his scarred arm as he remembered the strange, foreign dream he had. Tyler furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it. Vanoss was in there, and so was he. However, they didn't look the Vanoss he knows and himself. The Vanoss in the dream.. he wore red which was so unlike his leader. Not only that but the red Vanoss seemed so.. kind.. ?

Tyler chuckled under his breathe. There was no way that Vanoss was kind. His Vanoss certainly wasn't, so he doubt that the red one was. From what he's learned, just because someone is attractive doesn't mean that they're kind. No, it means they're most likely have more of a chance to strike you down.. At least in his universe it is.

Tyler shook his head as he felt his mind starting to wonder off. He started to focus more on the other him. Now, that pig man seemed.. more confident and not well, weak? Tyler tried not to scowl but he couldn't help it. This.. other him, seem so much better.. Way better.. Especially the way he dressed.

He was pretty sure that his Vanoss would choose that other pig man any day over him, which made Tyler grit his teeth in an angrily manner and grasp his arm harder before a sharp loud gasp escaped from him then he whimpered in pain silently. He really needs to get his temper in check and not make so much noise or else everybody will be up, asking him what he was doing at 3 am. Of course he can't tell them he had a unfamiliar dream, since he knows they won't react so appropriately.

Tyler just sighed through his snout before going to his closet and getting out his usual attire. He looked at his outfit, wondering why he liked this certain get-up. His wardrobe consisted of a black shirt with a green cat on it, black pants with white stripes prints on them, black converse shoes and his helmet which was more black than white. He scratched his head before scowling bitterly.

He basically has the same attire as the other pig man in his dream! The only difference was that he wore more white than black! Tyler started to huff out through his snout, air practically coming out as if it was steam coming out of an train. He wanted to stomp his foot so badly but couldn't as he knew that would get him a severely bad punishment.

Tyler snarled before getting his outfit and putting it back in the closet. He went back to his bed and lied down on it, staring at the blank ceiling as a question ran through his mind. Who is Zipcat? He snorted. That was him wasn't it? Why was he thinking of this? Maybe it was because of the other pig guy? He should stop thinking about it since it would only get him angry. 

He huffed before turning on his side and look at the wall. He frowned as he look at a group picture that the Banana Bus Squad took but you can tell how tense and untrusting they were to each other. His frown deepened as his eyes seemed upset. 'We.. We didn't used to be like this.. Did we.. ?' He thought to himself as he stared at the photo. He turned away, he didn't feel like crying tonight. He cries as much during the day anyways so there's no point at crying during the night as well.

'Who is Zipcat?' He thought to himself. 'Well, Zipcat is someone who's weak, cries, is an accident-prone, and a pig.. Basically someone you don't want to be.. ' Tyler mulled over as he described himself. 'That's who Zipcat is.. ' He blinked for a bit before closing his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

What he didn't know was when he woke up, he was going to be met with a surprise.


	2. Curiosity almost killed the pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Boss is 2p! Vanoss's nickname (I made it up, its not confirmed) and I will use that instead of like me putting "The Blue Vanoss.. " also I think it would make a lot of sense as well. Also I know Zipcat says Vanoss (Boss) but only if his Vanoss is around or he's thinking of him. With other people, he just calls him Boss, so to get that confusion out of the way lmao

Tyler, or better know as Zipcat, noticed something quite odd in the morning. Usually he would wake up to shouting, banging on the walls, pots and pans being thrown everywhere. Basically a noisy morning. However, there was none of that but he didn't notice since he slept in.

Once he woke up, he was thoroughly confused and high key frightened on what the squad was doing, and where they're at, since he's used to at least being around one of them. They didn't seem to be there though.

Tyler's anxiety made his mind jumble around as he quickly got up and left the room, not caring if he was in his PJs which were white shorts and a big black T-shirt. He looked around, his hands instantly putting themselves on the shoulders. He looked as if he was hugging himself and well, maybe he was.

"T - they wouldn't just leave me here.. W - would they.. ?" He stammered to himself as he looked for any source of life that moved. "I - I'm their brawn, why would they leave the m - muscles behind?" He tried to convince himself that they didn't leave him, that they were simply out on a heist and forgot about him. It wouldn't be the first time that has ever happened.

Tyler just shook his head rapidly before going to the kitchen and fix himself up a quick breakfast. He quietly munched on his cereal. "Maybe I'm over thinking it?", he murmured to himself. "They're probably gonna come back and celebrate loudly then just lock themselves in their room with prostitutes.. " Zipcat looked at his cereal with mixed feelings.

'We've all changed.. How did I become such a weakling.. ? I used to be one of the strongest and now I'm one of the weakest!' He pondered rather spitefully then he stopped. 'No. I'm still strong but not as strong as them.. They're stronger because they want to be.. I'm not sure that they know they're slowly destroying their own body.. ' Tyler hummed then finished his cereal and washing it in the sink before putting in on a rack that was near the sink.

Usually on heists that Zipcat missed or skipped out on, he would watch some TV in the living room or play video games before they came back and complained about the electricity bill. Today was different. Tyler was a man who kept to himself and never snooped around but he decided, Why not? They always snoop around his room when he's gone so why can't he do the same?

He went to Vanoss's first. He was always curious on Vanoss's room since that room was basically off limits and nobody, and I mean nobody, has seen it. Unless you have a death wish then all means go in. However Tyler had an advantage. Vanoss wasn't there and nobody else was there to stop him from doing so.

Tyler looked around before putting one of his bandaged hand on the door knob and slowly opened it. He looked around, taking in the room. He slowly and wearily stepped in. Vanoss's room actually seemed.. normal, dare he say it. 

He quickly made his way to Vanoss's closet. When he opened it, he was expecting blue jackets but he got the opposite.. W - why were there red jackets? If he remembered correctly, Vanoss hated the color red despite him spilling said color on sidewalks and equipment they bring at heists. 

Tyler began stepping backwards, his eyes trained on the red jackets. He could feel himself panic as his heart started to beat faster. He wasn't expecting himself bump into.. into a person?! He quickly turned out to see who it was and went into a fighting stance.

He felt his eyes widen when he saw the person. I - It was him! The red Vanoss! B - but what is he doing here?! Tyler felt himself sweat as his form started to shake from fear. Maybe if it was anyone else, he would probably take them on but if it was Vanoss and his look alike, he knew he didn't have a chance. He felt himself tear up slightly as he thought about his punishment for being in here. 

The red Vanoss took a step toward Zipcat, which sent Zipcat walking backwards swiftly and into a dresser, tripping in the process. He hit his head quite hard on the floor. Zipcat hissed and winced in pain before getting up. Unfortunately he got too dizzy and fell again, this time knocking himself out, for he didn't have his helmet on. He heard someone talking but ignored them as his mind powered off, his body going limp. He fell into a deep sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, 1p! Vanoss appeared guys!~ Hopefully I did well on this as well as the first! I know I'm repetitive but I can't help it yfjsn
> 
> I know this was longer than first but still ;;; I needed for him to met 1p! Vanoss


	3. Hoodini? More like who is he. Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading!!! This is my 3rd chapter and needless to say I'm on a roll rn! Hopefully you guys can start to see the plot? Probably not lmao
> 
> Also this is in Evan's POV (Aka 1p! Vanoss)
> 
> There's more likely a chapter 2 for this hfjsj BUT we'll be back on Zipcat uvu
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that Vanoss is already dressed after he went to the bathroom hfjsh it just occurred to me

Evan remembered how that morning was. It was so calm and quiet, just the way he likes it. He got up slowly like a zombie coming out of his grave. He stretched his body, some of his bones popping as he did so. Evan cooed a bit before going to his bathroom to groom his feathers and clean his beak.

When he finished, he headed downstairs to make some breakfast for him and the squad. Usually Nogla would make it but Evan told him to take a day off and sleep in for once since that man looked like death in the morning. Nogla was always half asleep during the morning and maybe because that was due to him playing video games so late.

He got out a pan and put it on the stove. Evan turned it on before getting some canola oil, pouring little by little in it. Once he was done, he went to the the fridge and got out the carton of eggs. Slowly but surely he made over easy eggs for everyone except for him and Brock as they eat something else for breakfast.

He put foil paper on the plates that had eggs on them, to keep them warm so he can go upstairs and wake the others without having to worry about their cold breakfast. Or he could just wake them up gently and for them to take their time then tell them that their breakfast is cold and they will still have to eat it because they know he wouldn't make anymore.

Evan snickered. Oh how he wanted to do the 2nd option so badly but he knew two or three people will be horribly bitter with him for the next 24 hours and Evan didn't really like them ignoring him just because of a cold breakfast. Evan hummed for a bit, whistling a tune before looking at the staircase.

Evan headed back upstairs and woke the first person up, who was Brock. Evan woke up Brock gently with his cooing. He also asked Brock to make them the usual breakfast for the two of them to which Brock gave out a gentle squawk and a sleepy nod. Evan left the room quickly and swiftly.

The next few people were easy to wake up, which were Nogla, Brian, Craig, Marcel, and Lui. The next two were quite hard since they always whine and moan about them not getting enough sleep. Evan felt his eyelid twitch with annoyance. Jonathan especially. Then Evan came up with a plan, albeit an horrible one.

He quickly went to Jonathan's room, opened the door gently and closing it. Evan cupped his hands around his beak and gave the loudest yell he could do. "Wake up! Rise and shine Jon! It's time to get up! Get up! Get up!" At this point, Evan was jumping on the bed with his knees like a little kid as Jonathan groaned before giving off an annoyed raccoon noise. 

"Evan get off of me!" Jonathan screeched as he tried go get off his bed, only to get entangled with his blankets. Jonathan whined and whimpered as he slowly slid of his bed, wrapped in blankets. Evan laughed, wheezing a little bit here and there before Jonathan crooned at him madly. 

"Get out! Now I need to get out of this and change.. " Jonathan spat out grumpily, before snickering a bit. Jonathan couldn't stay mad for long, it just wasn't like him to do so. Evan nodded quickly and gave him a thumbs up before skidding away into Wildcat's room.

He opened the door slowly to peek in and look around til he saw a big mass under the blankets. Evan didn't hesitate as he dive bombed onto Wildcat, laughing loudly. Wildcat shouted in pain and anger as he quickly got up then shook Evan off. Wildcat got up from his bed, still in his black shorts and a big white t-shirt as he glared at Evan, who laughed even harder.

"What the fuck dude?! This is the third time you've done this already! I thought you were done!" Wildcat screamed at him. Evan started to laugh silently as some tears slipped through. "M - my stomach hurts!" Evan managed to get out

Wildcat huffed through his snout angrily. "It'll be hurting even more once I get my hands on you!" Even though he said that, they both knew that he wouldn't do it. After a while of Evan silently laughing and Wildcat huffing bitterly, Wildcat gave out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Ya made breakfast this morning?" Wildcat asked Evan to which Evan nodded. "Yeah I did, told Nogla to sleep in for once since that man always looks like death in the morning." Wildcat laughed a bit at that. "He does doesn't he?" Evan nodded once again then went towards the door. 

"Get ready, we're all going to the carnival since its been a while that the Banana Bus Squad had any fun and not stress about the heists and stunts." Evan told him as he went through the door. He could hear Wildcat sigh through his snout. "Also hurry up, your eggs will get cold!" Evan shouted from the bottom of the stairs. You can hear something crash from Wildcat's room and a small yelp.

Evan shook his feathery head and chuckled before joining the others, thanking Brock for the breakfast. Brock puffed out his feathers in pride before saying that it was no problem. Soon Wildcat joined and the Banana Bus Squad joked around with each other during breakfast. Once they were done they headed out to the carnival.

What they didn't know was that as soon as they left, a small light appeared in the middle of Wildcat's room and hovered over the bed. That small light became big and formed a sleeping person. Well more of a pig humanoid. That certain pig humanoid was suddenly swarmed of gold butterflies that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They gently set him on the bed and put the covers gently over him then blinked out of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I tried my best,, I honestly didn't know how to make Zipcat appear/explain how he got to their dimension. Just that he appeared there sleeping and thinks that he's still in his dimension instead of theirs.


	4. Hoodini? More like who is he. Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man,, I might actually finish this story earlier than I thought??? Oh well I dont mind since I have nothing else to do in life except this hjdbs I'm such a loser,,

Once the Banana Bus Squad got to the carnival, they got those wristbands which meant that they can go on any ride they please and ride it how many times they please. After a while they became hungry and went to get some food from food booths that were set up in the carnival.

The only person who didn't get any was Evan, and that was because Evan forgot his wallet at home. Brock offered to buy something for Evan to eat but Evan refused as he said "Your money is for you, not me."

Weirdly enough, Wildcat also offered to buy him food to which everyone looked at Wildcat with mild concern. Wildcat then realized what he just did and immediately took the offer back with a small blush, however the squad couldn't tell if it was because of embarrassment or anger.

Evan just shrugged then told them that he'll just go back to the mansion that they all lived in and quickly go up to his room to get his wallet. They nodded while some of them offered to go with him to which he declined saying, "I'm a grown adult male. I doubt anybody is going to try and mess with me."

Wildcat persisted for a bit before finally giving up, although his mood sour because of it. Brock quickly went to Wildcat, telling him about a ride they should go on. Evan smiled, giving Brock a thumbs up for distracting Wildcat and making sure his mood doesn't worsen. Brock did a thumbs up back at Evan then continued his way to a rollercoaster that he was going to ride with Wildcat.

Evan took this chance to go back to the apartment to get his wallet and finally eat some food. Actually he could just make some while he was there. He face palmed. Did he really thought of this just now? Yes, yes he did. He groaned but continued his way over there none of the less.

Evan quickly took the apartment keys out and unlocked the door silently. Even though Evan liked the quiet, it didn't exactly mean he liked it all the time. He shivered as he entered the quiet apartment. He was kinda regretting not bringing anyone with him.

He put the keys back in his pockets then slowly proceeded upstairs. They creaked underneath his feet which make his heart stop for a millisecond then he waved it off. 'I watch too many horror movies.', he thought to himself. 

He was about to go to his room before he noticed Wildcat's door was open, wide open. Evan raised a feathery eyebrow at the sight. He took a step in to see if anything was misplaced or something like that. The only difference was that the blankets were draped almost all over the floor as if someone was in a hurry.

Evan got his phone out and texted Wildcat to ask if he made his bed and closed the door. Evan just left the room and went straight to his room to notice that it was already opened.

Evan was suddenly on high alert since he knew he closed his door. What if someone broke in? At this thought Evan felt his feathers poof out in anger. Whoever it was, will be in a lot of pain. He had to be stealthy, so he forced himself to calm down and quietly tip-toed til he was in the room.

He was prepared for a robber but he certainly wasn't expecting a humanoid pig that look way too similar to one of his best friends bump into him. Concerned washed over Evan instantly as he eyed the male in front of him. The poor guy had scars on his arms, almost as if someone sewed them on then got tired of sowing so they stapled it instead. Not only that but this person teared up at the sight of him and shake in fear.

Evan tensed up. He knew he wasn't exactly the most friendly looking but he didn't know he was that intimidating to a person for them to began to cry at the sight of him. This made Evan feel bad. He took a step forward so he could apologize but before he could, the Wildcat look alike freaked out right away and tried his best to get away from Evan.

Keyword, tried. The poor pig ended up tripping on a small dresser which caused Evan to go over swiftly to see if he was okay. Before he could ask the male pig sprang up then went back to the floor. Evan could make a guess that he got too dizzy for him to stand properly. 

Evan went to the make as quickly as possible then noticed the dazed look as he noticed the pig's eyelids closed slowly. Evan started to yell out of panic. "W - wait no! Don't fall asleep! H - hey!" When the hybrid pig didn't respond, Evan put two fingers on the pig's neck to check for a pulse. When he felt one, he sighed in relief before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

Who was he and why did he look like Wildcat? Guess he'll have to ask when he'll wake up. Evan got the Wildcat look alike and gently put him on his bed. Evan then got his phone and texted everyone from the Banana Bus Squad to come home immediately and there was an emergency. Everyone quickly response with an "ok."

Evan nodded in satisfaction before looking at the pig in his bed. What bothered him so much was that he looked like Wildcat.. Evan slowly left the room to go to the living room. He sat down, put his elbows on his knees and hands entangled as he looked deep in thought. Then there was knocking at the door to which Evan got up and answered it to find out it was all of the crew members.

"Sit.", was all Evan said. They nodded as they all quickly sat down on couches and looked at Evan expectantly. Evan sat down and looked straight at Wildcat before shifting his gaze through the rest of them. Then slowly he started to explained what had happened. Some shocked, some surprised, one full of mixed emotions.

Then silence ensued as no one said anything. It was a very awkward silence then something broke it, which had some heads whipped to see what had broken the silence. Eyes widen, jaws dropped as they stared at...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do at least one cliffhanger in my life lmao but you guys already know who it is so yeah,,
> 
> Its also very late if there's misspelling tell me ghrjj oh an punctuation too if ya want. Thanks guys.


	5. Piggy doesn't trust pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just??? I don't know what to put in the notes anymore lmao except omg it has 200+ hits and 20+ Kudos??? Thank you guys so much gjhdnsnns I'll try my best!!!
> 
> Also note that the setting is near night time.

Zipcat slowly opened his eyes, blinking blearily before sitting up in a bed that he didn't recognize. He mentally freaked out, staring at the sheets with wide eyes.

He remembered what happened. Him going to the red Vanoss's room and him getting caught in it. He shivered violently as he quickly started to cry silently, thinking of punishments that this red Vanoss will do to him. 

Oh god he wasn't ready to die! He wanted to do many things before he died! Like, like uh.. getting a lover, get married, have some kids then he'll be satisfied with his life! But he hasn't done any of that and he was going to literally die young!

He rubbed his eyes as his sniffled through his snout before finally looking up and proceed to skim the room to see if there was anyone waiting for him. Once he confirmed himself that there was no one there he quickly got up, his legs a bit wobbly.

He whined a bit but quickly stifled it as he feared that if he made a single noise the red Vanoss would be here in a millisecond to punish him. He looked at his clothes and sighed in relief. He still got his pajamas on.

He looked at the door with such nervousness. He slowly approached it and put his hand on the door knob. He felt his breathe become uneven. He quickly opened it so it wouldn't make any squeaky noises. Somehow and thankfully it didn't. He looked at the stairs with disdain.

He didn't want to go down there but there was a feeling that he had to, no matter what the excuse was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe to calm his nerves down. Once he did, he opened his eyes and looked at the stairs, determined to go down and see if anyone was still there.

He descended the stairs and stopped immediately on the third to last step. He made a loud, confused, shocked and scared noise. It had came out of his mouth since his mouth was wide open with surprise.

The people that sat with the red Vanoss (The same people who he knew, but looked different he might add), stared at him with about the same amount of emotions he expressed. Zipcat's eyes widen as he saw the squad. W - what was this.. ? Marcel and Brock actually sitting next to each other.. ? A - and Lui is actually putting up with Nogla.. ? Fear quickly overcame him as his body began to shake violently. T - there was no way he knew these people.

He saw the red Vanoss quickly stand and walk towards him. Zipcat just shook his head at him, giving him a warning not to come closer. Zipcat swiftly but shakily went into a fighting stance. The red Vanoss then stopped and looked at him before cooing softly at Zipcat, who tilted his head hesitantly back at him.

"W - why did y - you make that noise Boss.. ?" Zipcat said, his voice raspy because of not talking too much. There was some gasps that erupted from the squad that sat on the couches. Even the red Vanoss seemed taken aback at him speaking. 

Zipcat was already regretting this and looked around the room for an escapes route. Many of them noticed, got up and went to any escape routes that Zipcat had his eyes lingered on.

Zipcat felt his fear go through the roof as he looked directly at the red Vanoss. "B - boss please I didn't mean to! I - I didn't mean to snoop please forgive me!" He practically yelled as he bowed in front of the red Vanoss. The red Vanoss looked at him with such shock it made Zipcat's fingers twitch with nervousness.

".. D - don't call me that. Just call me Vanoss or Evan. Boss is too uh.. Bossy." The red Vanoss, or Evan soon told him. Zipcat nodded with obedience before standing up straight. "So. Wildcat-" "Z - Zipcat s - sir Evan.. " Zipcat quickly corrected before regretting his choice of interrupting him. 

Evan waved it off like it was normal, which it was to him but not to Zipcat who looked at him with confusion. "Y - you're okay with that.. ?" "Yeah, I'm used to it. Why?" Now it was Evan's turn to look confused. "U - uh.. My boss who looks like you but with different colors, d - doesn't allow people to interrupt him.. I - if you did, then you'll g - get punished badly.. " Zipcat said, almost in a whisper but enough for everyone to hear.

".. So did he do that to you?" Evan pointed at the scars on Zipcat's arms. Zipcat stiffened before nodding slowly. "O - only a few of them. The rest was from me being s - such a klutz and from heists." The rest of the squad gave each other concerned looks except Wildcat who seem to be giving Zipcat a glare.

Zipcat looked at Wildcat anxiously before realizing it was the better pig man from his dream. Zipcat didn't mean to but it slipped out. He huffed out through his snout at Wildcat who seemed really irked at the move Zipcat did. Wildcat then proceed to huff back at Zipcat whose fingers twitched with annoyance. 

The squad looked between them. If there was anything in common with Wildcat and Zipcat it would definitely be their temper. They both seem to huff at each other, none of them moving until Wildcat took a challenging step towards Zipcat who glared harder at Wildcat before taking an hesitant step towards Wildcat.

Wildcat snorted and laughed at Zipcat's step. "What? You afraid piggy?" Everyone didn't remember much after that. It was such a quick blur. All they remember is Zipcat getting insanely angry at the nickname then proceeded to run over at Wildcat and kicked Wildcat in the face who instantly fought back with a punch. They also remember that they had to get Brian and Nogla to separate them quickly.

Wildcat threw curses at Zipcat who was silent. Wildcat had a split lip, a black eye on his left, and a bruise on his face. Zipcat had a bleeding snout, a black eye on his right, and a bruise under his chin.

"Brock go attend Wildcat while I attend to Zipcat." Evan said before going to Zipcat who seem to have a stiff posture in his presence. Evan sighed. "You need to trust me Zipcat." Zipcat shook his head slowly. "N - no trust.. Just treat my wounds please.. " Evan stared at him for a bit before nodding. Maybe that'll help Zipcat trust Evan more.

Zipcat noticed the glare Wildcat was giving to him as Wildcat got treated by Brock. Wildcat curled his upper lip into a snarl. Zipcat rolled his eyes before flinching at Evan's hand that was coming towards him. Eventually Evan cleaned Zipcat up as did Brock with Wildcat. After that there was silence.

"So.. Are you going to explain to us who you are and where you came from.. ?" Evan said with a soft voice to Zipcat. Zipcat just looked extremely tired, they all noticed. Fighting with Wildcat must've drained his energy. "Let's continue this tomorrow. I bet everyone is tired, right?" They all nodded except for Zipcat and Wildcat who were silent and made no movement.

"Zipcat." Evan addressed him. "You're going to sleep in my room. I'll probably get out an air mattress for myself and you get the bed." Zipcat looked surprised while Wildcat looked annoyed. "Why don't you let him get the couch?" Wildcat grunted out. "Because he's kind of a guest?" Evan questioned himself. 

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, we'll both getting sleep no matter what." Evan shrugged. "That's bullshit Evan!" Wildcat shouted to which Evan gave him a look that said for him to shut up. And Wildcat did that. "Goodnight guys." Evan announced. Everyone said goodnight to each other before going to their rooms. It was just Zipcat and Evan. 

Eventually they slowly left to Evan's room. Evan went to his closet and got out the air mattress. Once it was full of air he set it next to his bed and layed down on it. "Hey.. We're still going to question you in the morning." Evan said to Zipcat who was laying down on Evan's bed. There was complete silence between them. "I know.. " Zipcat said raspy, then turned away from Evan. "Night Zipcat." After that, there was nothing but soft, small snores that came from Zipcat. 

Evan sighed. It seems like it'll be a while before Zipcat starts trusting any of them. Evan just stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay I return with a long chapter hkfjss so long that I'm sure this one actually might have some misspelling or errors.


	6. Piggy doesn't trust pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zipcat flushed at the attention given by him to Vanoss as he tried to sputter out a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating hfjshdbs I almost forgot my password for this site n then school kicked my butt aaa

Evan woke up to a grunt. Evan groaned at the noise and shuffled away from it. There was an amused snort at his actions to which Evan quickly got up, remembering he wasn't the only one in the room.

He looked around, stopping at the pigman staring at him with wide eyes before Zipcat's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. Evan looked at him incredulously. "W - was that you.. ?" He asked the pig quietly to which the pig tilted his head at.

"Was me what?" Zipcat narrowed his lips into what seemed like a pout yet at the same time a snarl. "The snort.. " Zipcat flushed a bit, not expecting to get caught by the noise he unintentionally made. "M - maybe!" Zipcat stuttered out.

Vanoss just chuckled softly at Zipcat's reaction. It was just too cute Evan thought as he looked at Zipcat. Zipcat flushed at the attention given by him to Vanoss as he tried to sputter out a response. 

Evan let a coo escape him before he could stop it. Zipcat froze at the noise, his face becoming a cherry like color before he got up clumsily, almost falling off the bed. He let out a cute high pitch squeal as Zipcat almost collided against the floor, though luckily he saved himself in the nick of time before Zipcat got up on both of his legs, then rammed the door open and ran down the stairs.

Vanoss got up quickly and ran after him, shouting at him to wait, to which Zipcat did the exact opposite and ran faster than before. Evan huffed a bit. Seems like little piggy got his energy back and decided to use it for escaping the mansion they lived in.

Zipcat stopped as soon as he saw his counterpart standing there, staring at him. Memories of last night hit Zipcat quickly. He flinched when he saw Wildcat staring at him angrily. "What the fuck did you do piggy?!" Wildcat screeched at him, ready to throw down just in case.

Zipcat flinched once more before snarling like a wild animal, getting back into a fight stance. Before Zipcat can throw a punch, Evan was there to stop it. "Z - Zipcat! You can't just run off like that!", Evan scolded him.

Zipcat stuttered out an apology as his ears went down, showing submission to Vanoss. Vanoss huffed, a bit annoyed with Zipcat's and Wildcat's behavior. "Will you guys ever stop fighting and get along? You guys are literally each other!" At this both pigmen snorted, huffing and turned away from each other. 

"Just because he's me and I'm him, doesn't mean we have to get along." Wildcat stated as he glared Zipcat who did the same in return. Vanoss saw the exchange and sighed. "It's too early for this. Its barely 7 in the morning. I'll go make breakfast and while I do that, you guys sit down and get along. Now." Vanoss said angrily.

Zipcat stiffened at Evan's words before nodding stiffly then sitting down at one of the couches quickly while Wildcat huffed through his snout and sat at a different one. "Good. Behave. I don't want to see anymore bruises when I come back to retrieve you two. And if I do, it won't be good. Understood?"

Zipcat whimpered silently at the threat, not knowing that Evan was actually joking and shivered in his seat. Wildcat mumbled a lazy 'yes sir' mockingly to Evan before looking at Zipcat, rolling his eyes in the process. "What a wuss." Wildcat mumbled underneath his breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucked but I tried since I typed this on mobile. Please tell me what you think of this! So I can continue it or not lmao


End file.
